Son of The Seas
by LordearonMan2
Summary: Legends are lessons. They ring with Truths. As Kushina betrays and kills her own son, an ancient oath and lesson of the Uzumaki family will be broken. The sea's and water's of Azeroth will then claim their champion to end the world's war and battles, as he lives on his life and creates his own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of The Seas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

"_Oh, hello there. I'm afraid we haven't met, but thank you for being here for my dear Lucy and Nate."_

_~~ Lord Arthur Waycrest_

**Chapter 1**

**Broken Oath**

The Kyuubi had been set free by a mad man and now Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. The man who ended the third shinobi world war was now on his dying breath. As his wife was on the ground barely holding on to the shackles of the Kyuubi and barrier that surrounded them.

The Hokage then looked towards the two sealing altars on where they had placed their twins. He relished at the sight of their twin blonde babies of his wife one last time before he continued.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"

Minato called out the name of his technique before the ghostly mien of the Shinigami himself appeared before him. The Hokage then concentrated his efforts and ordered the hand of the Shinigami that pierced his soul, to grab the entire yang half of the Kyuubi so that he can seal it to his precious daughter Nagisa, before the Kyuubi then shrunk into a much skinnier form than what it was before. He was at his limits, his breath was becoming hard and his skin was turning pale, a thing that his wife noticed.

"Minato you have to stop! you can't, do this anymore!"

His worried wife called out to him. But he knew he must press on, he then faced again the Kyuubi with all of the resolve he had. Minato then again willed the Shinigami to do his bid and this time to seal the entire Yin of the Kyuubi to his one and only son Naruto. But as if fate was against them the kyuubi noticed his final attempt on sealing as it then used its huge claws to stab Minato on his torso.

"Minato!"

Kushina and the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen shouted and watched in horror as the Kyuubi's claw impaled the entire chest of Minato. Meanwhile, Minato only endured his pain as he then pushed himself beyond his limits to finally seal the Kyuubi, and as he did the giant fox then became a mist of chakra that slowly entered his son's body before it disappeared completely. Leaving only them and the gaping hole in his whole chest as he fell to the ground lifeless, but not before the Shinigami devoured his soul and disappeared.

Kushina then went to the lifeless body of her husband and cried in grief and sorrow as she retracted the chains that made the barrier all around them. Hiruzen along with his retinue of two shinobis only shed tears as they approached and watched the now dead body of his successor and their Kage.

The weeping Kushina then turned her gaze towards their twins as she stood up and went to their altars on which they were placed. But when she saw the blood-red eyes that the baby boy had on which was unfounded on her daughter's own eyes. Rage then took over her sadness, as the pain of her loss then clouded her decision and sanity.

'_Demon fox!'_ she voiced angrily inside her head as she thought this creature was no longer her son and the Kyuubi had taken over the baby's body.

"Kushina what are you doing…?"

The 3rd Hokage questioned her as he felt something was odd within her. He watched as she reached down towards the child before she suddenly stabbed the baby at his chest with her adamantium chain that she made at her palm. Blood and gore then spilled out of the child's now dead body much to the horror of Hiruzen who saw it all happen.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN SON!"

Hiruzen thundered at her in rage and fury to the thing that she just did. As he dragged her away from the now poor dead child to prevent her from mangling more the child's body.

"Have you! Gone mad! He's your son!" Hiruzen shouted in anger toward her and was now close to hitting her for the thing that she had committed.

"No, he's not! That thing is not my baby! The Kyuubi had taken over his body and those bright red eyes of the fox proves it!"

"You should've, understand! Being a fellow jinchuriiki yourself!" The 3rd Hokage loudly stated before he then glared at her.

"No! That thing killed my husband and my child!"

The red haired woman countered refusing to acknowledge the words that Hiruzen had shouted to her. For in her eyes her son had already died when the Kyuubi had finally been sealed and possessed the body of her child.

Until the waters all around them including from the faraway rivers began to rise. The waters then traveled to the body of the dead child, slowly surrounding him and pooling near him, all while Hiruzen was then lost and shocked to the thing that was happening right now. Kushina who saw this quickly took her baby daughter to her arms, afraid on what is happening and to the safety of her only child her eyes before she remembered.

The legend that surrounded the main Uzumaki lineage. She remembered the legend that her pseudo grandmother Mito Uzumaki had told her and that was the said oath that the main family, her family had made. An oath that they swore they would keep to the end of time. The oath that their ancestors had committed to the spirits of water who blessed them and that was said to be the ones who maintained the whirlpools of her home country.

"_Remember Kushina-chan our ancient family saying… Family is to love and hold, never betray no matter how the world grows old…" _The voice of her pseudo grandmother echoed throughout her mind as she then finally remembered.

'_He's not my son… no, no, no…' _She tried to deny it at first before she finally admitted and realized the thing that she had just done.

"WHAT! HAVE I DONE! MY BABY!" She shouted, cried and wailed as she broke down on her knees for now, did, she realized that she had killed her own son. A sin that she will never be able to forget, a mistake that will haunt her forever in her life. The lesson and oath that she that her family had taught her that she had broken.

Tears were now flowing from her eyes as she realized her error. She tried to reach to the body of her child, inside the center of the now-massive slow swirling sphere of water and hold him again within her arms. But then the entire body of water glowed and stopped swirling before it spoke.

"You have broken… your ancestors' oath… now you must pay the price…and your son will be the price…" Spoke the watery voice of the spirits of water.

Kushina and Hiruzen who heard this were in disbelief until Kushina realized the water spirits words, she was about to reach out to her child, plead to the water spirits forgiveness, and offer her life in exchange for her sons life before the entire mass of water glowed so bright that they had to close their eyes and disappeared.

* * *

A family of three, a father, a mother and a baby girl that was on her mother's arms was happily making their way together towards the dock of Chandrely Wharf, along with their small ten retinue of guards. The father's name was Lord Arthur Waycrest he was in his early thirties, he had a black hair and black pupil eyes that all accentuated his sailor yet lordish look. For in actuality He was the lord of House Waycrest an ancient noble line that has ruled over the lands of Drustvar and Corlain for ages.

The mother's name was lady Meredith Waycrest he was also in her early thirties if not late twenties, her hair had the shade and color of dark brown while her eyes had the color as the same as her husband 's shade of black and that complimented her fair beauty that her husband was fond of.

In her arms was a little girl of one and half years old, her name was Lucile Waycrest the precious daughter of the two, her hair color and eyes was the same of her father but if one were to look closely, she also inherited mostly her face and features from her mother. A true perfect combination from her loving parents.

The day was truly a great day, the weather was clear and the sun was high up in the sky. They have already been planning yesterday to board one of their own ships to go to Boralus to meet and discuss the stance of their nation Kul' tiras on the Alliance after the war they had with the orcish horde. When suddenly the winds suddenly howled and the seas near the coast were began to roil.

"What is happening my love?" Meredith asked worriedly towards her husband as she began to hold on more protectively on their daughter. Before they were shocked at the scene that had happened next for the seas at the wharf then suddenly parted in half, showing the lands and reefs that were once under the seas in the middle on where the seas were parted.

"Come forth… Arthur Waycrest… "a watery voice called out to them and Arthur. He then looked at the face of his wife for advice and permission, who only shook her head at the notion of listening to the voice. Afraid at the current phenomenon that was unraveling in their eyes.

"Waycrest…" The voice called out again and then he finally realized this voice. It was the voice of the sea and all of the water elementals of the world. They are commanding him to come forth.

"I must go my dear…" The lord of Drustvar said to his wife.

"Are, you serious?" She questioned

"Yes, I must the sea is calling out to me." He said to her before he went into the middle of the parted waters and on its dried lands. When he got there, he proceeded to go inside deeper alone, until he saw a sleeping newly born baby wrapped in fabrics at the ground of the isthmus's end.

"A child…" He voiced out his surprise and shock when he saw the child before he picked him up into his arms. The child as he observed was only two days old and he had a bright blonde hair and now deep blue eyes in which reminded him of the oceans as it stared back to his own and raised up his small hands to reach his face.

"Now take care of him… and go…" The voice of the sea said before it slowly faded into the winds. He then made out his way out between the parted waters carrying the baby within his arms, before the seas then closed and returned to normal when they finally got out.

Meanwhile, All of those who were waiting outside the waters and at the land including Arthur's wife was then dumbfounded when they saw him came out of the isthmus carrying a small baby between his arms. He walked right to where his wife and daughter were and showed her the child.

"I found him on the ground of the parted waters my love, I believe the seas and oceans are asking us to take care of him." He said to his wife who still couldn't believe in the thing that just happened. Meredith then shook herself out of her stupor and gazed upon the clearly newborn baby before she smiled at the sight of the handsome baby boy that had the looks of a royalty and a prince.

"Well, we always did want to have a baby boy," Meredith said and smiled for they knew that they were never going to have another child again due to complications that she suffered after giving birth to their daughter. But it would seem like fate and the sea had already granted their wish to have a second child and a son in the form of this handsome baby boy.

Arthur could only smile when his wife accepted the child to be one of their family before he looked towards her daughter and showed her the baby.

"Look, Lucy, you're gonna have a baby brother! And you're going to be a big sister!" He exclaimed joyfully to his daughter who only squealed and laughed happily when she caught the sight of her new baby brother.

"Seems like she already likes him." Arthur happily said and noted.

"So, what're we going name him my love?" Meredith asked as she caressed carefully the cheeks of the child with her left hand.

"Nate Eirin, Nate Eirin Waycrest." Arthur answered his wife as she then looked up to him asking on what did his name means.

"It means the gift and son of the sea." He explained and smiled warmly as he looked down at the infant between his arms. Not knowing the change that he will bring upon their Nation in the future ahead.

* * *

*** So that's the end for this chapter on my new story! If you wanna know more about on what'll happen next just stay tuned and follow. Also, don't be afraid to write down your comments and reviews down below for it really helps in motivating me to create more**

**AN: For the question on where is Naruto is now, he is at Drustvar Island and he has been adopted by the Waycrest family.**

**And for the question that you may all have is that he was revived by the element's and spirits of water as they transported him into Azeroth.**

**Will he be the next grand admiral? we wont know until chapter 10. **

**And the question of Konoha will be just answered later on the future chapters.**

**Their age as followed:**

Naruto: 2 days old

Arthas: 2 years old

Jaina: 2 years old

Lucy: 1and half years old


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of The Sea**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto nor Warcraft so this fic is for entertainment purpose only, all of them belongs to their respective owner and creators. All shit rights are reserved.**

**AN: Beware heavy drama is on the next upcoming chapters, if you can't handle yourself with tear-jerking stories, I suggest that you stop reading now. You have been forewarned! **

'_I wish this would stay on forever.'_

_~~ Meredith Waycrest, wishing on for their family_

**Chapter: 2**

**Family**

**~~ 4 and half years after the second war**

It was in the early bright morning at the large islands of Drustvar inside the large Waycrest manor, that sat atop of a hill, whilst overlooking the small quaint coastal city of Corlain. And the same manor of the main household of the ancient line of the family house of Waycrest that have ruled over the island lands and of the people of Drustvar in ages past. We can see the small adorable, four and a half years old blonde-haired boy, Nate Eirin Waycrest (Naruto). Who was still in his chestnut brown colored overall sleeping wear. Running and shouting around through the dawn litted upper halls in euphoric joy and contagious bright happiness. Until he stopped in front of one specific door and banged it out loud.

"Sis! Wake up! Wake up, Bigsis Lucy!" He banged and hollered at the front of the door before he continued "Todays the day! We're going together to Dalaran!"

"What! Why did nobody reminded me yesterday!?" The panicked and distressed voice of his elder sister called out back from the other side of the door, inside of her bedroom. Before clambering sounds were then heard at the opposite side of the room as her sister then hurriedly and tried to as best as she can make herself ready for their day. Until his big sister then opened up her door and revealed herself unto him, In her hunter's green dress and slightly fixed onyx black colored hair. Who also by now was currently scrutinizing his appearance and state of dress.

"Nate. Why are you still on your pajamas, hmmm?" Lucille asked him before she then made a very too sweet smile, that Nate knew all too well and that he knew he was in trouble.

"Hehe, I forgot to change my clothing." He said while scratching awkwardly behind his neck and smiled cheekily to his elder sister as he tried to make an excuse for himself out of his current dressing predicament. On which he that he knew that he epically failed. As for he could now see a comical vein then suddenly popped up itself upon her forehead, clearly indicating her sudden annoyance towards his own antics.

"Go back to your room and change your clothes right now!" She told and shouted him off, as the little boy then scurried on back towards his room. While as he cheerily laughed along the second-floor hallway.

"Yes, Bigsis Lucy~~! Hahaha!" The blonde little boy teasingly answered back as he ran offed again towards his own bedroom and laughed. Too glad that they were going to travel somewhere else besides their lands and was able to annoy much of his elder sister first thing in the morning.

"And don't forget to wear your waistcoat!"

"Don't worry, Bigsis! I won't this time!"

"Hmmph! Annoying little piece of a brother..." She huffed and muttered under her voice. Before the main two doors of the grand master's main bedroom then suddenly slowly opened and revealed to her their two loving parents.

"It's so early in the morning yet you two are already on it again." The ink jet black-haired woman, who was their mother, Meredith Waycrest. Chastised the two little kids due to their early morning ruckus that they have apparently caused, before she smiled in an exasperated fondness, as it reminded her of how truly bright their family was. Ever since the events that had passed five and a half years ago, they had never ever since regretted their choice of adopting the little blonde as one of their own true family. As the two parents and all of the workers that they had on their estate could all agree that having the two little children running and shouting around the estate, truly did made and brightened up their days.

They all loved the two children unfavorably and equally, throughout the passing years. But if they were going to totally sum up the two children's attitude and personality. All could agree that it was the bright infectious happiness that the little blonde had, truly did brightened their daily lives. As he was like the sun throughout their days, a bright source of unending positivity and happiness. That was only properly controlled and balanced by the total level-headedness of their equally sweet little raven-haired daughter.

"Sorry, mom. But its Nate's fault this time." The eldest raven-haired girl halfheartedly apologized towards their mother, before she sighed and went back inside towards her bedroom, to get herself properly this time.

"They're on it again, aren't they? *Yawn*" This time it was the voice of the patriarch of the family of House Waycrest, lord Arthur Waycrest, spoke and yawned. As he warmly chuckled and lovingly embraced his wife from her behind.

"Yeah, honestly those two."

"Isn't that great my' love? This house ever since my childhood days, I can remember throughout my whole life always that it used to be so dim and gloomy. But look at it now all I can see is happiness, though I wish this would stay on forever…" He said in a hopeful tone, as he then rested his head upon the shoulder of his wife. That was only reciprocated by the hands of Meredith who reached out to clasped with the hands of her husband.

"But when will we tell him that, were not his real parents my-dearest…" She asked with a clear tone of hesitation within her voice.

"We will tell him soon, in the right time, my-love. Not now but maybe soon…"

"B-But what if he'll hate us, Arthur? I c-can't bear with that happening…" She asked him tearfully and nervously as she was scared to lose the love that their little boy had towards their family.

"Shhh... Its alright my-dearest, you know Nate better than that. You know he will never hate us; he could never bring himself to hate anyone." Arthur spoke and comforted her, as he then further embraced his wife.

"I hope your right, Arthur. I love our family the way it is now my love." She spoke for they both knew that whatever may happens in the future, they wouldn't trade their family for anything nor for the world.

* * *

Linebreak

* * *

He fought his sudden urge to groan when he was finally done wearing up his clothes and dark brown colored waistcoat. As he couldn't understand that why do waistcoats and coats have to be part of formalities? Before he looked towards his own dressing mirror towards the right side wall of his room and scrutinized himself in almost a hundred times already on the by his looks, especially at his eyes and blonde colored hair.

"*sigh* Mom told me I got my hair from grandpa Merlin Waycrest… but why did I have to be different from my family? *sigh*"

He sighed and said out loud his own thoughts within his head as he thought that why did he have to be the only blonde in the family? Before he then heard his dad speaking through and knocking on his door.

"Nate, my son, are you done? Don't forget to take your breakfast with us because we will leave for Dalaran at noon."

"Yes, Dad! I'm done!" He replied back towards his father before he then hurriedly finalized his looks and went out of his room. Ready to finally travel and take on this day that had dawned upon him.

* * *

Line Break

* * *

In the middle of the sea, a medium-sized brigantine ship could be seen. The brigantine ship had dusty brown colored mast sails and was embossed sigil of the house Waycrest at its center. Indicating it as the ship of the entire family and on its helm, we could see the father and son, ardently and mirthfully looking upon and talking about the open seas.

"Neh, Dad, what about in case if it storms? What'll you do to the sails then?" He asked eagerly again his father on the questions about sailing, for almost in an umpteenth time ever since they had started in engaging on this little back and forth questioning portion.

"Well, if's that the case then as captain I then order the men to lessen the sails on the masts. But honestly, my-son, I don't know why are you even so eager to learn about commandeering your own ship? I meant aren't you a bit too young to start on wanting to learn these things?" Arthur steered his ship and then asked his youngest child beside him as he was already getting too tired of answering his little son's questions that all revolved in sailing. That had started ever since they had already started their voyage towards their destination at Dalaran. If he didn't know any better it was almost like enthralled on the prospects of always traveling across the seas.

'Maybe it's just his deep connection towards the oceans, that's had stirred up his curiosity…' he thought within his mind since he knew that his son was the actual blessing that the seas had gifted upon their family. Before the little blond boy answered back towards his father.

"Because I want to captain my own ship and travel the seas just like you Dad! That's why I want to learn it early!" Nate answered brightly as he shared his small dream towards his own father. That then effectively took of Arthur's tiredness and strain. When he had heard his little boy's heartwarming words on being wanting to be just like his own oldman.

"Hahaha! is that so? You want to be just like your oldman?" Arthur asked now joyfully towards his son as pride was now slowly filling on his heart.

"Yes, Dad! Sailing is so awesome! You can get to see new lands and travel long huge adventures!" He summarized it down on his own little words. That then earned him a small chuckle of amusement from his father. Before Arthur got a sudden bright idea on his head and spoke.

"Then how about I'll buy you basic books about sailing on Dalaran?"

"Really!? You'll buy me some Dad!?"

"Yes, I'll buy you some and I'll even teach you all about it. But only if you'll listen and focus more on your studies." He strictly placed down his conditions to his son. For all, he knew that he can be a little bit of a handful when being taught, just like what would happen when his tutors would come and teach him.

"Deal!" Nate struck down towards the deal from his father without a second thought. More than eager to have a chance to learn from his father.

"Realy? You do realize that there would no longer any backing down from this?"

"Yes! I won't ever, ever back down! That's a promise" He said with a voice full of mirth and overflowing determination. Much to the joy and pride of Arthur.

"HAHA! That's my boy! Now, now come here and help your oldman in steering this ship." He laughed merrily and said as he moved down to pick up his son from the deck helm and placed down the blonde little boy onto his shoulders. Before he continued on instructing his son on the important matters that was needed to attend on about the entire ship, who tried his very best to catch up on all his lessons. Whilst also letting the small boy help on steer the wheel from time to time.

The entire crew and even Meredith who just came up from the cabin and was just about to come on board the helm, saw the entire event unfold in their eyes. As they were then filled with warmth that the father and were portraying through their bond. That only seemed to brighten their already fine sunny fair day. Before the voice of Lucillle then bursted forth from the side of Meredith, as the little girl then went towards the patriarch of their family.

"Dad! What about me!?"

"Oh! Lucy come here, join us!" Arthur called out towards his daughter who only happily went towards them. Making their already boisterous discussion into a much more joyous one. A sight that brought Meredith to slight tears for she could truly see now the love that they truly shared and that they were truly blessed as a family.

'_I wish this would stay on forever.' _She wished inside her mind before she went on and joined them on their merry discussion. Helping on her husband on regulating the kids sometimes overbearing energy.

* * *

**# Follow if you love this chapter and story. While don't forget to write down your reviews if you have complaints, suggestions, and reactions for it helps in building more stories just like these. **


End file.
